Infantile Autistic Syndrome Disorders (ASD) include a wide range of abnormalities including a genuine incapacity to organize affective relations, behavioral anomalies in reciprocal social interactions, verbal and non-verbal communication, limited interest in the surrounding environment associated with stereotyped movements and repetitive plays
(Kanner, 1943; Levy and Hyman, 1993; Levy and Hyman, 2005; Adrien et al., 2001; Blanc et al., 2005; Bourreau et al., 2009). Research to date indicates that a genetic predisposition may play a role in the disease but one or more environmental factors must be in place for symptoms to occur including environmental contaminants and possibly maternal exposures during gestation (Persico and Bourgeron, 2006; Bourgeron, 2009; Patterson, 2002). It is suggested that genetic and environmental hazards will alter developmental programs leading to cortical and/or sub-cortical malformations and the formation of misplaced/misconnected neuronal ensembles. The first symptoms occur before 3 years of age with most likely an earlier origin. There is at present no efficient biological/pharmaceutical treatment to ASD.